Dark Destiny 1x04 Once Upon A Time
by Dark Destiny 1329
Summary: Wyatt is the largest paragon of good the world has ever seen, but it wasn’t always like that. Once upon a time he was an evil overlord who controlled the world and persecuted good magic and mortals. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Scene One

**Dark Destiny**

**(A Charmed Sons Virtual Series) **

**Season One, Episode Four**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Written by: Darien (aka alternate-universe-princess) and Shan (aka charmedgrl4ever)**

**Full summary: **  
** Wyatt is the largest paragon of good the world has ever seen, but it wasn't always like that. Once upon a time he was an evil overlord who controlled the world and persecuted good magic and mortals. What caused a child with such a bright future to suddenly turn so dark? What memories and history did he possess that changed him so drastically from the destiny he could have had?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Chris, Wyatt, or Bianca (or any other cannon characters we forgot to mention). We do, however, own Prue, Parker, Paris, Jenna, and Talia (and any other original characters we forgot to mention) and would appreciate it if you didn't steal our characters without (A) asking our permission and (B) giving us the credit for them. Thank you!**

* * *

_(Opening Song - In The Shadows - The Rasmus) _

**Scene One**

**--- **

_(Dark World)_

_May 18, 2018_

"Okay, so for the party tomorrow night I was thinking we could have it at my house, you know, just watch movies and eat junk food since it'll probably just be me, you, and Wyatt," said a thirteen year old Chris Halliwell as he and his best friend, Talia Beckett walked back to his house from the mall.

"And Jenna, she'll probably want to come," said Talia.

"Aw, come on, Talia, it's my birthday party, why do I have to invite my brother's girlfriend?" Chris whined in response.

Playfully, Talia punched him the arm and laughed. "She's not just Wyatt's girlfriend! She's my sister, too, you know!"

"Okay, okay, fine, we can invite Jenna too," Chris sighed, defeated.

Then, as if suddenly getting a bright idea, he smiled and shouted, "Race ya to the house!"

Without waiting for her, he tore off down the street - his house was only about a block away.

Panting and grinning, he beat Talia to the door, even if only by a second.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Talia shouted as she charged up the steps.

"Nah, you just suck at racing," Chris laughed. "Come on, let's go see if my mom's baked any cookies or anything."

Mainly, that was why they always hung out at the Manor instead of at Talia's house - Piper's cooking.

Well that, and the Manor was much bigger than Talia's family's apartment.

Chris opened the large, wooden door to the Manor and almost instantly the metallic scent of blood flooded his senses. Something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

"Mom? Wyatt? Prue?" he called out before he could even see inside. They had to be alright. They just had to be.

They weren't.

When he stepped inside he could see his mom lying on the carpet, blood pooling beneath her. There was a huge hole in chest, most likely from a demonic energy ball.

Wyatt was hovering over her, his hands extended over her body, but there was no light, no healing glow emitting from his hands.

Chris stopped dead in tracks, not knowing what to do.

Talia nearly bumped into him from behind, he stopped moving so suddenly. "Chris, what-" she stopped short, peeking around him and seeing what had happened for herself.

"Talia?" he asked, voice almost faltering.

Even though he couldn't see it, she nodded. "Go. Find my aunts. Bring theme here," he commanded quietly.

Still not speaking, Talia nodded. Quickly, she morphed into a bird and flew away, heading for Paige and Henry's house - it was the closest.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked quietly once Talia had left. Wyatt didn't answer. "Wyatt? What happened? Where's Prue?"

Again, Wyatt didn't speak, just continued to hold his hands out over their mother's lifeless body.

Chris walked forwards, kneeling next to his big brother. He put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder and asked again, louder this time, "Wyatt? What happened? Where's Prue?"

Still, Wyatt was silent and unmoving.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, now shaking his older brother.

Wyatt's body jerked back and forth like a lifeless ragdoll and for a second, Chris feared his mom wasn't the only one he'd lost. "Wyatt!" he shook his brother again and this time Wyatt's hands dropped loosely to his sides. His head jerked up and for the first time, Chris could see his brother's face. It was dull, bland, emotionless. His usually sparkling blue eyes were blank, empty, and unblinking.

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed again. "Snap out of it!" Harshly, he slapped Wyatt across the face the way he'd seen people do in the movies to try and wake him up.

It didn't work. The only change in Wyatt was the small red marks that appeared on his skin where Chris had slapped him. His eyes still starred ahead blankly at the wall.

"Leo!" Chris cried, now turning his attention skyward. "Leo! Help us!" he cried.

There was no response, no jingling noises, no orbs, no nothing.

"Don't you care? About her? About us? About anything? Leo! We need you! Leo!" Chris continued to call out his father's name until his voice left him and all he could do was rock back and forth and sob.

And still, the house was completely silent.

"Leo..." Chris called out again, this time his voice barely a whisper.

A second later the sound of orbs shattered the silence and Chris looked up expectantly, but it wasn't Leo that had just orbed in. It was Paige and Phoebe.

"Chris?" Paige asked, scrambling forward. "What happened?"

Quickly, she extended her hands out over Piper, but just as with Wyatt, no healing glow emerged.

"I don't know," Chris whispered. "I found them here like this."

"Wyatt? Honey, do you know what happened?" Paige asked sweetly.

Again, Wyatt was silent and motionless, still staring at the wall.

"He won't speak." Chris sniffled, tears flooding down his cheeks. "I, I don't know what's wrong with him! I can't get him to t-t-talk to me."

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe cooed, "it's not your fault!" She knelt down next to Chris and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you worry, we'll get this all sorted out and everything will be fine, okay?"

Chris nodded but started sobbing even harder.

Phoebe pushed him against her, protecting him, and whispered to Paige, "Paige! Why aren't you healing her? Don't scare the poor boys anymore than they already have been!"

After a moment's hesitation Paige answered tearfully, "I can't."

Phoebe stared blankly at Paige for a long moment before it hit her. She'd lost another sister. Everyone she'd grown up with was dead. Still holding onto Chris tightly, she started to cry.

"No, Piper! Piper, please! Wake up! Your children need you! I need you! Paige needs you! Please! Wake up!" Now Phoebe let go of Chris and moved over closer to Piper. She was about to start shaking Piper by the shoulders when Paige stopped her.

"Phoebe, don't. Let's just get the kids out of here, okay? I'll orb Chris and Wyatt to my house and you go and look for Prue, okay?" She tried to sound strong, for the boys and for Phoebe, but her voice cracked. Her oldest sister was dead...what was she supposed to do now?

Phoebe was about to respond when another voice spoke up. "I'm up here, Auntie Paige." It was Prue. And she was standing at the top of the stairs. "Wyatt sent me upstairs to protect me and said not to come down until the fight was over. But it's over now, right?"

Paige and Phoebe both tried to stop her from coming down the stairs - they didn't want her to have to see this - but she didn't listen.

As soon as she was far enough down the stairs to see her mother lying on the floor she started to run.

"Mom!" she screamed. She nearly tripped over the last step in her haste to reach her mother.

To Paige she asked, "What's wrong with Mom? Why aren't you fixing her like normal?"

"Oh, sweetie," Paige whispered, "I can't." She got to her feet and stepped towards Prue. Gently, she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"No!" Prue yelled, jumping back from her aunt's touch. "No! Bring her back! Fix it! Fix it!"

"I'm so sorry, honey. We cant. But come on, we'd better get out of here. It's not safe."

"No!" Prue screamed again. She raised her hands to her head and screamed - it was an ear-drum shattering nearly supersonic high pitched wail of a scream. She closed her eyes tightly and suddenly all the glass in the room shattered. Every single object in the room started hovering in the air, at first rising slowly, but then they beginning to fly around the room wildly, crashing into anything they could find.

Chris raised his hands to his head in defense and Phoebe grabbed him, shielding him with her body, protecting him against all the flying debris.

Wyatt continued to stare blankly at the wall ahead of him as if nothing at all out of the ordinary was happening.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried. "Get her out of here!"

Paige nodded and grabbed for Prue's hand. Prue jerked back but Paige held on tightly. Paige orbed to, Phoebe assumed, the Safe Room at Magic School.

Once they were gone everything crashed to the floor with a bang. Chris wailed, pressing into Phoebe so hard that she almost fell over.

And still, Wyatt stared blankly at the wall.

* * *

_(Light World)_

_May 10, 2027_

Mel groaned, getting to her feet and slipping on her slippers. The floor in her room was always extremely cold. Not even just in the mornings, all day long. Of course, the floors being made entirely of stone, this was to be expected. But it didn't mean she hated it any less.

She hated Magic School in general, with its huge ceilings, stone floors and arching doorways. It was so...old, and drafty and just plain boring. But what choice did she have? The Aunts would never let her live in the Manor and go to a normal school. Though that was what she'd rather do. Just her, Peyton, and the cousins all living in one house. That would be awesome. But that would also never happen...

Mel sighed and stomped across the room, poking Peyton in the shoulder roughly. "Hey, sleeping beauty, get up!" she grumbled.

"Unnrgg..." Peyton groaned. Lazily, she pulled her pillow over her head, long strands of her sleep-messed hair sticking up from under it. "Go..way..."

Mel laughed. "Oh, get up, already! Breakfast is going to be over in twenty minutes. We need to hurry."

That got Peyton's attention. "What? That means I won't even have time for a shower! Mel!" she sighed exasperatedly. "Did you turn my alarm off again?"

"No," said Mel with her best mock-innocent look. "I think it went off and we both slept through it."

"Well, I wouldn't have if you'd gone to bed at a decent hour!" Peyton groaned. Quickly, she rushed around the room, scrambling to get dressed and brush her hair in under thirty seconds.

Again, Mel laughed. "Not my fault you have sleep issues." Slowly, she made her way over to her dresser and picked out a pair of ragged old jeans and a plain black t-shirt. With an equal lack of speed, she got dressed and put her hair up into it's usual ponytail. "So are you ready yet, or what?"

"No, obviously not!" Peyton whined, still hurriedly running a brush through her hair. She looked over in the mirror on the wall and saw that her hair, even with all of her brushing, still looked a mess. "Oh, forget it." She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail as well. She glared over at Mel while she searched for her backpack. "Tonight, I am so unplugging your computer at midnight!"

"No, you're not," Mel shot back. "Or else I really will unplug your lousy alarm!" Mel couldn't help it, she smiled a little bit - she'd never admit it, but she enjoyed bugging her sister.

"Come on, let's go already, before they're out of food," Peyton grumbled as she shut the door, sticking the key in her pocket.

Mel just shook her head and laughed. "You're so lame sometimes."

"Oh, whatever," Peyton rolled her eyes and shoved Mel with her shoulder.

* * *

Mel strolled into class five minutes late and still eating her breakfast - a scone with Nutella on it. 

"Miss Halliwell, how good of you to join us," said the professor, Mrs. Waverly. "Please, do have a seat." She glared at Mel, annoyed at the girl for interrupting the class - again.

Mel nodded and grinned, waving her scone at the professor and heading for the back of the room. Several of the students laughed. This only caused Mrs. Waverly, a bitter old woman to begin with, to scowl even more.

Mel eased into her seat, the one right in front of Aiden and slouched down, not even bothering to take out her notebook.

A second later, a note flew onto her desk. From Aiden, most likely. She opened, not bothering to hide it, and read it. It said, "Now who's late?" There wasn't even need to turn around, Mel could just picture the smirk on Aiden's face.

She shook her head and flipped the note over, writing on the back side of the tiny piece of paper, "Since when is that news?"

As usual, the two of them passed notes all class while Mrs. Waverly droned on and on about Algebra. Very few of the other students paid attention, either.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is late. School+Thanksgiving (in Canada)+being sick+working on the new official website equals not much time for writing. (Shan did Episode Two by herself, and I did this one by myself, in case you're wondering why she didn't just do it.)  
_

* * *

_ TBC..._


	2. Scene Two

**Dark Destiny Charmed Sons Virtual Series  
****Season One, Episode Four  
****Once Upon A Time  
**

* * *

**Scene Two**

_--- _

_(Dark World)_

_May 12, 2018_

It was two days later, the day of Piper's funeral, and Wyatt still hadn't spoken. He hadn't changed his clothes, either. He just sat in his room all day, staring at the wall. Both Phoebe and Paige had said it was just his way of coping, but Chris knew better. He knew something was wrong. He was no longer able to speak to Wyatt telepathically. They'd shared the power of telepathy since before Chris had been able to speak, for that power not to be working now Chris knew something must have been really wrong. And yet no one else seemed to notice.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, knocking on the door. "You better get dressed." He opened the door and looked inside, Wyatt was still sitting in the exact same spot. He hadn't moved an inch. "Mom's funeral is in an hour," he sighed, hating every word.

Finally deciding to speak, Wyatt said slowly, "I'm not going." He didn't so much as bother to look over at Chris when he spoke, he didn't so much as blink.

"What?" said Chris, incredulous. He took a couple of steps into the room. "Wy, you have to go!" He couldn't help it, tears started to form in his eyes. The words, "I need you to go," hung in the air, left unspoken.

Wyatt simply waved his hand in the air, telekinetically shoving Chris out of the room. With another flick of his wrist the door slammed shut.

Chris just stood there, silent and staring, unsure of what to do or how to react. He stood there, silent and unmoving until five minutes later Wyatt came out of his room and shoved past him. Chris watched as his brother thumped down the stairs, dressed all in black. When they were kids, Wyatt had never worn anything black - but in the past year and a half, he'd started wearing more and more black until it was the only color in his wardrobe.

Chris couldn't help it - now he started to cry. He walked into what had once been his mother's room and laid down on the bed, curling himself up so he was as small as he could get. This wasn't even his mother's room anymore. Phoebe as well as Coop and their three daughters, Peyton, Mel, and Cat, had moved into the Manor indefinitely. At first they'd wanted Chris, Wyatt and Prue to move into their apartment with them, but there hadn't really been enough room there for the five of them as it was, so they'd decided they'd all move into the Manor. So now, Peyton shared Prue's room downstairs, and Mel and Cat had moved into his mother's room. There were boxes everywhere, and a new blanket on the bed and new posters on the walls. This wasn't even his mother's room anymore. She wasn't anywhere anymore. The only piece of her he had left was the Book, and her writings in it. He cried and grabbed one of the pillows, sobbing into it.

From downstairs in the foyer Phoebe yelled, "Chris! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Chris left out a sad little moan, not bothering to answer her. He didn't want to go. That would make it true. That would mean it really happened. That would mean his mother was really gone, his sister really was crazy, and his brother really was mute. That left him. The one that cried near constantly.

"Chris! Hurry up!" Phoebe called again.

Chris rubbed his runny nose on his jacket sleeve and got to his feet, thumping his feet all the way down the stairs.

The park where they held Piper's funeral was packed. It was a beautiful day. And there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Well, almost.

Phoebe and Paige sat together in the front row, their respective husbands on either side. To the left of them sat the cousins, though most of them were too young to understand exactly what was going on.

After that sat Chris, Prue and Wyatt along with Jenna and Talia. Chris and Prue were leaning against each other, and Talia was holding Chris' hand for support. Jenna was trying to do the same for Wyatt, but it was useless. Wyatt just sat there and stared at the casket the same way he had stared at the wall in his bedroom. Victor sat on Wyatt's other side, continually drying his eyes with a tissue and silently cursing the day his girls had ever learned they were witches.

It was a lovely service, and it was a beautiful day - but almost no one in the front row paid much attention to either.

Once the service had ended and almost everyone had gone home, they prepared to put Piper's coffin into the ground. Phoebe sobbed loudly and buried her face in Coop's shoulder, she couldn't bear to watch.

Paige was much more silent but no less tearful than her sister. She kept rubbing her fists over her eyes like she was trying to stop the tears, but nothing helped. Henry just stood beside her, not entirely sure how to act.

Chris and Prue both cried openly, still clinging to each other desperately. Talia stood by them, feeling more upset for them than she did over Piper's death. She was sure it was the wrong thing to think, but she couldn't help but be a little bit angry at Piper for leaving and making her best friend and his whole family go through something like this.

Jenna squeezed Wyatt's hand extra tightly, but he didn't seem to so much as notice. He hadn't shed one tear the entire day.

Slowly, they all began to leave. First, Talia and Jenna, then eventually Paige and Henry and their kids, after that Phoebe and Coop and their girls. That left Victor, Chris, Prue, and Wyatt. Prue, Chris and Victor all stood together, holding on to each other, tears still falling mercilessly. They'd asked Wyatt to stand with them, but with a single shake of his head he'd refused.

Victor offered to drive them all home, and again, Wyatt refused with a shake of his head.

"We'll see you back at the house, then," was all Victor said before walking Chris and Prue to his car. Chris had wanted to stay with his older brother, but Victor wouldn't let him. Wyatt needed some time alone, he'd said.

Chris didn't see his older brother again until the next morning.

Again, Wyatt was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Chris had been about to tell him that breakfast was ready, not that he'd eaten hardly anything in the past three days himself, when he realized that Wyatt was crying.

Everyone left him alone for the rest of the day after that.

Two months later, Wyatt still refused to speak to anyone. He didn't go to school anymore, either. Chris and Prue had started going back to classes the month before, but Wyatt still refused to go. And no one was in much of a mood to force him. By now, Phoebe and Paige, as well as everyone else, were starting to get worried about him. He'd leave his room to eat, but he refused to eat with the rest of the family. They'd all tried, many, many times, to get him to open up, or at least to go out and do something, not even go to school, just get out of the house, but he always refused, and he almost never spoke. He'd also stopped bothering to cut his hair, letting it grow out instead. Eventually, it got long enough to brush his shoulders.

They'd even tried to get him to go and see a psychologist, but he'd refused to do that, too.

Eventually, everyone started to give up hope. Everyone except for Chris. Each and every day he'd go into Wyatt' room to try to get him to talk. Sometimes Jenna would even go with him. But Wyatt would never talk.

Then, one day, when Chris was about to go into Wyatt's room, he heard his older brother speaking. And even more shockingly, he heard someone else replying. It was an unfamiliar voice, one that Chris just somehow knew was demonic.

"Come on, Wyatt, you don't need these people anymore. You know it and I know it. Why are you wasting your time here?" said the other voice.

"I think the real question is, why am I wasting my time with you?" said Wyatt. Chris knew it was Wyatt, but it didn't sound like the brother he knew. His voice was lower, darker, more inherently violent than it had ever been before.

Then, there was a scream, followed by the sound of an explosion. Not knowing who it had been, Wyatt or the demon, Chris charged into the room.

But by the time he got inside, all he saw was Wyatt standing in the middle of the room, dressed all in black, as was the norm now.

"Were you...talking to anyone in here, Wyatt?" he asked.

"No," Wyatt replied, snarling. Without giving Chris a second glance, he left the room.

From that point on, Wyatt was rarely ever seen at home.

Everyone tried to keep track of him, but it was almost impossible. With the Power Of Three gone, he was the single most powerful magical being in the world, and no one had the power to stop him.

Every night that Wyatt didn't come home, Chris cried himself to sleep. He never told anyone, but he was worried about Wyatt. But he wasn't just worried that his brother wasn't dealing with what had happened, he was worried there was something else, something bigger going on with Wyatt that Wyatt just wasn't telling anyone.

Chris could barely even sense his brother anymore and whether that was because Wyatt was blocking him or because Wyatt was in the Underworld, Chris could never tell. Most nights Chris worried that the reason he couldn't sense Wyatt was because Wyatt had gotten careless and had gotten himself killed. That part scared him the most. He didn't think he could handle having to bury another family member.

The day of Chris' fifteenth birthday arrived and Paige and Phoebe tried to throw him a party, but there wasn't much point. Chris could tell, as could everybody else, that they were just faking being cheerful for his sake and really, they weren't doing a much better job of it than he was.

Again, he cried himself to sleep when Wyatt didn't show up.

By August, Chris knew something bad was going to happen. If only he could figure out what it was...

* * *

_(Light World)_

_May 10, 2027_

Mel slid into her usual seat at her usual lunch table that she always shared with her friend Aiden and her sister Peyton. Except today was different - Aiden wasn't there. That was unusual. Aiden almost never skipped meals. What wasn't unusual was that Peyton had her nose buried in a book.

With an easy grin, Mel smacked the book from her sister's hands. "Where's nerd boy?"

"Well, you're in a good mood today," Peyton responded with a roll of her eyes and a smile. She picked her book back up and scanned it quickly for the page she'd last been reading. "He said something about going to the library to study."

"Ah," Mel sighed, secretly disappointed. "Just like nerd boy. Ditching me for books and leaving me here with you." She took a big bite of her sandwich and almost spat it out. Tuna. She hated tuna. School food was always so disgusting.

Peyton didn't bother to respond to her sister's insult, choosing to simply roll her eyes and continue reading her book. It was a fantasy novel about fairies, and even though the way fairies were depicted in the story was completely incorrect, it made for interesting reading anyway.

* * *

Aiden sat at a table in the library, his pen in his mouth and his highlighter in his hand. He had an important test in Social Studies next period and he'd wanted to get some extra studying in before then, so he'd skipped lunch and come to the library. His stomach was already growling in protest, but he was trying his best to ignore it. 

After a few minutes, when he could no longer take staring at yet another dull and bland page of his textbook for another second, he decided he would take a small break and go outside for just a minute. Besides, it wasn't good to sit in the same position for too long right? It was good to stretch your legs. And it wasn't like he wasn't going to come back to studying. He just needed a break. Even if he knew all of this wasn't true, and that the real reason he wanted to go outside was just because he was just impossibly bored with studying, he got up and walked outside with the intention of going back inside in a few minutes.

He sighed with contentment once he reached the gardens outside. For whatever reason, being outdoors just seemed to calm him down and rid him of any and all stresses. _Now if only I could take all my classes outside..._he thought with a smile. That would be awesome. And a lot less stressful.

Aiden was too busy daydreaming about taking classes outside to notice that a tall, scrawny old man with a wrinkled face and what at some point must have passed for sandy colored hair approaching him.

So, obviously, he was quite startled when the old man was suddenly walking next to him. "Hello, young man," he said, his voice as soft as butter and sweet as sugar.

"Oh!" Aiden exclaimed, startled. He was so startled in fact, that he even jumped back a bit. "Hi, uh, hello, sir." Awkwardly, Aiden scratched at the back of his neck. Just who was this old man? He couldn't have been a teacher, he'd been going to this school nearly all his life, he knew all of the teachers by name and this guy wasn't one of them.

"You don't know who I am, do you, Aiden?" said the man with a smile.

"Uh, no, sir. Sorry, I don't," said Aiden. Now he was getting even more confused. Just who was this man? And how did he know his name?

"Well, my boy, I am your grandfather." The man said this as if it was the natural thing in the world. Not the huge and terrible secret it really was. Or would have been, had it been true.

"You, you, you're, you're, my... ...grandfather?" Aiden stuttered, tripping over each and every word. His grandfather? No. That couldn't have been possible. His father had never known his parents. He'd grown up in foster homes his whole life. To this day, his father didn't so much as know his real last name. Aiden's last name was his mother's last name, even. "How...how...how..." he muttered, shaking his head. He took another look at the old man. He'd admit it, the old man looked just like what his father would probably look like in another thirty or so years, but...how was that possible?

"Don't believe me, huh?" said the man, his voice still honey-sweet. He raised his hand in front of Aiden's face and snapped, a tiny flame jumping to life between his fingertips. He waited until it produced the appropriate look of awe on Aiden's face before quickly snapping it out. "Do you believe me now?"

Aiden nodded, now starting to believe the old man. Unfortunately for him, he never saw the faint red sheen that coated the old man's eyes and marked him out as the demon of illusion - Jenaku.

He started to walk with the old man, "So, you're really my grandfather?" asked Aiden.

"Yes, I am," replied the old man. His voice still held the same inflection, but there was something slightly out of place about his smile - like he was loosing his patience.

"It's just, it's just...why didn't you ever look for your son? My father? Why did you give him up? Why didn't you go to him first? Why come to me?"

The old man just laughed. It was a loud, merry sounding laugh, and yet there was just something not quite right about it. Not that Aiden really noticed. "Slow down boy, slow down. All of your questions will be answered in due time. How about we start with something simpler? Like...you could show me around your school, for instance?"

"Sure," Aiden said and nodded. "You could...come and meet my friends. Lunch isn't over for another fifteen minutes, they'll still be in the cafeteria." For a moment, Aiden hesitated, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to introduce his new grandfather to his friends - his friends, two of the newest generation of Halliwells, one of the most powerful magical families ever known. What if it was a trap? What if this man wasn't who he said he was? What if he was after the Halliwells?

Sensing Aiden was having second thoughts, the old man said, "Aiden? Come on, let's go meet your friends."

"Uh..." said Aiden, slowly backing away from the man. "You know, I just remembered, I have a test next period that I still have to study for..." he took a few more steps back and gradually turned around, more and more convinced with each passing second that this man was not who he said he was.

Moving much too quickly for a man of his age, the old man stepped forward and grabbed Aiden by the wrist, turning him to face him.

"Hey!" Aiden yelped. Now he was sure this man wasn't who he said he was.

The old man's eyes glowed a bright red and shone an eerie red light onto Aiden's face. The red light focused itself into beams, directing themselves straight into Aiden's eyes. "You will do as I say," said the man. His voice was now dull and flat, lacking all of the sugar and light it had held only moments before.

"I will do what you say," repeated Aiden in the same dull, monotone voice.

"We will go and see your friends," said the man.

"We will go and see my friends," repeated Aiden.

Walking stiffly, and in an unusual manner, Aiden led the demon posing as his grandfather to the table in the cafeteria where Mel and Peyton still sat.

"Peyton, Mel," said Aiden in that same monotone voice, "I'd like you to meet my grandfather." He pointed at the old man, who once again, smiled sweetly.

Both Mel and Peyton's mouths dropped open.

Aiden's eyes had the same faded red tinge to them that the demon's did.

* * *

_TBC... _


	3. Scene Three

**Dark Destiny Charmed Sons Virtual Series**

**Season One, Episode Four**

**Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**Scene Three**

**--- **

_(Dark World)_

_August 18, 2018_

No one saw it coming, but in the middle of the day, Wyatt orbed into Magic School.

At first, Chris had hoped his big brother had finally come to his senses and had decided to start coming to school again. He hoped that his big brother was finally back.

But he soon saw the dark, hate-filled look on his brother's face and he knew otherwise.

He'd tried to get as many people to leave as he could, but not many listened to the warnings of a barely fifteen year-old boy that was known for being anxious and neurotic. At first, even his own aunts didn't believe him.

But then, Wyatt had started his attack. First, he set fire to the nursery. And still, he didn't speak. He just walked into the nursery, set the room on fire, and walked out.

Chris, along with the few other Witchlighers at the school, and some other witch he'd never met before, a kid quite a few inches taller and much larger than himself that had the ability to transform his body into an all metallic state - got most of the babies and toddlers to the relative safety of the Manor.

Everyone under the age of sixteen with the exception of Chris and Talia, was sent home and anyone above that age was allowed to stay and help try to save Magic School.

Once the school had been cleared out, only a handful of people stayed behind.

Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Talia, Jenna, the witch with the weird transforming power, the teachers and a few students stayed behind to help.

Jenna tried to use her powers to to control the rain to stop the fires Wyatt had started - after he had lit the nursery on fire, he'd gone on to the classrooms and the library and then the dorms - but it was no use. Every fire she put out he'd simply orb in and restart.

She put up a brave effort, but eventually ended up passing out from the strain of over-using her powers.

Luckily for her, the all-metal witch found her before the flames had the chance to consume her. He shimmered her back to the Manor, then shimmered back to Magic School and found Chris to tell him what had happened.

Everyone, including Chris, was too exhausted to notice that shimmering was a demonic power.

Everyone gave up fighting not long after that. Even Paige, who had been the school's dedicated and faithful headmistress for twelve years gave up. Even all together, they just couldn't beat Wyatt.

It wasn't long after that that Wyatt was caught vanquishing a demon in public. Of course, at the time, no one had known that the demon had come from Wyatt's own personal army.

But that wasn't the part of the story that shocked the Halliwells.

What shocked them was that he killed the first innocent to ask him if he was a witch.

Wyatt took over the TV stations next. He broadcast a single message on all the networks the world over.

He appeared on screen saying: "My name is Wyatt Halliwell. I am the Twice-Blessed Witch. And I am going to bring order to the world. All witches, all demons, all magical beings, join me to help bring about this new world. Join me or perish."

That single message played on a loop on all channels for twenty-four hours straight.

Prue cried for four days straight after hearing that message, many times asking Chris "What's wrong with Wyatt?"

No one had an answer for her.

But there was one thing Chris knew for sure. He was done with crying. Now was the time to take action. Before his aunts had the chance to even think of coming up with a plan of action, Chris had already found three separate safe houses for them all, one for Aunt Paige and her family, one for Aunt Phoebe and her family, and a separate one for himself and Prue. He had them all protected by fairy magic so Wyatt wouldn't be able to sense them. He got the fairies to help him by offering them his protection against Wyatt. At first, they'd scoffed at such a measly offering, but once he'd added in the guilt factor - telling them over and over again how many times his aunts had saved not only magical community but the whole world, they caved and agreed to help.

When people didn't automatically submit to Wyatt 's new rules, he started destroying the city to prove his point. He would bring 'order' to this new world one way or another, he said.

Four days after Wyatt had taken over the television networks, the rumour started that he had taken over the Underworld.

Prue desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't true - but Chris knew it was. And he was ready for it.

Slowly but surely the word began to spread that Chris Halliwell - the other Halliwell - was starting an underground resistance movement against his brother.

Their numbers were small at first, but slowly they grew. Eventually, there were enough people - demons, witches, whitelighters, witchlighters, mortals, even, all working together - that the Resistance needed it's own underground hideout.

Their base of operations was still the apartment Chris had found and managed to keep hidden from Wyatt, but most of the members of the Resistance now resided in the underground hideout Chris had magically created.

It was a small series of tunnels protected by fairy magic located under what had once been downtown San Francisco. It opened out of a hidden entrance in the very bottom floor of what used to be the decadently beautiful department store, Neman Marcus.

To prevent Wyatt from ever finding out about the location of the hideout magic was restricted within a one-mile radius of the place.

Mack, the demon-witch halfbreed who had helped try to save Magic School, soon became one of the top leaders of Resistance aside from Chris, Talia and Jenna. He ran the hideout - keeping order, checking over new arrivals, making sure there was enough food for everyone, as well as anything else that required tending to.

* * *

A few months into Wyatt's supposed new world - anarchy ruled the city.

Some people, those who followed Wyatt's rule, were well protected and well cared for. Some people even found that they had an improved way of life in this world. These were the types of people, of course, that had never had much interest in thinking for themselves or in free will.

Most people, however, were just barely struggling to survive in this new world.

Some, who'd fought in the inevitably brief battle and had lost loved ones, or at the very least, their sanity, had turned to drugs and drinking as a way of coping.

Even the Halliwells didn't stick together - Mel, the second youngest Halliwell, cast a spell not three months into Wyatt's reign to go and join forces with him. Everyone else was still confused as to how to behave, what to think, and how to feel about the actions of these two people they'd once loved.

Except Chris. He knew better. He knew his brother was evil. And he planned to stop him.

_September 21, 2018_

A drunk driver, a man who it was later discovered had fought in the war and lost a wife and a daughter because of it, drove through a stop light, hitting and killing Lindsay McDonald, Jenna and Talia Beckett's mother.

The next morning, seeing that their mom had not returned home and fearing the worst (that Wyatt had killed her for going against him), Jenna and Talia arranged a search party consisting of themselves, Chris and Mack.

Not that they'd had to look very far.

Three blocks from their apartment building they found her sprawled out in the middle of the crosswalk, groceries spilled and spoiling around her, arms and legs jutting out at awkward, unnatural angles.

She'd been the victim of a hit-and-run accident.

They found a truck crashed through the front window of a closed down store another block down, the driver still in the front seat with his face sucked into the blown-out air bag. Chris checked him for any signs of life, but found none. It was obvious the man had died hours ago. They assumed that if the impact of the crash hadn't killed him, he must have passed out and been suffocated by the air bag. They also assumed he'd been drunk.

They hadn't even had the time or the money for a proper funeral or even a proper casket. Jenna, Talia, Chris and Mack with the help of Phoebe and Paige had had to bury her themselves. They buried her in a park a few blocks from Talia and Jenna's apartment building at midnight three days after she'd died.

And Chris suspected that Ms. McDonald wasn't going to be the last casualty of this war.

And he wasn't wrong.

By the next year, the Resistance's numbers slowly began to drop.

The first victims were Jenna and Talia. And for Chris, that had been the hardest loss to bear. He had lived with them, after their mother had died, and he had confided in them - especially Talia - and he had fought beside them.

And just like that, Wyatt had murdered them in cold blood.

After that, it had been just Chris and Mack running the Resistance. Chris tried to get Mack to leave, go into hiding, but Mack wouldn't hear of it. Knowing him, he would have just created his own resistance movement if Chris hadn't let him help. So, Mack ran what was left of the hideout, and Chris continued to try to figure out how they were going to stop Wyatt.

Prue helped, but only as much as Chris let her. He didn't want to lose any more family members.

But that eventually changed as well.

Within the first few months of the year 2023, Prue died. Chris knew, he just knew Wyatt had murdered her. Not he had not only murdered a girl he had once promised to love for all eternity, but his own sister as well. His brother was a monster. He knew that now. Chris feared each and every day that he was next. And he was only seventeen.

But then she'd arrived.

Bianca Walsch.

A girl that was as dangerous as she was beautiful. She was a few years older than him, and like Mack, was part demon. But Chris didn't care. She was someone he could trust, he knew.

Or at least he thought he did.

By June of that year, two months after he'd met her, Bianca told him that she was actually working for Wyatt as an assassin. She'd been hired to kill him. But that wasn't all she'd said.

* * *

_ (Light World)_

_May 10, 2027_

"Hey, have you see Aiden anywhere?" Mel asked nervously as she and Peyton walked down the hall to their combined grade ten and eleven gym class. It was the last period of the day, and Mel hadn't seen Aiden since lunch. And considering he'd just randomly introduced this creepy, way too sweet to be true old man as his grandfather, she was worried.

"No, why?" asked Peyton. she, unlike her younger, more nervous sister, wasn't particularly worried. After all, he was in their gym class, so they'd see him in less than five minutes. "But you'll see him in gym, so why are you so worried?"

"Uh, gee, I don't know, maybe because he introduced that creepy old man as his grandfather at lunch and you know his father was raised in foster homes his whole life?" Mel snapped. Her sister could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh, just stop already. You didn't get a vision of that sweet little old man hurting Aiden, did you?" Peyton paused as Mel simply glared at her. She didn't need Mel to verbalize that she hadn't gotten a vision. She already knew she hadn't. "Right. You haven't. So just stop worrying."

Roughly, Mel shoved Peyton. "Maybe you should stop being so damn dense! Something's not right. And I'll even prove it to you."

They'd now reached the doors to the magic school gymnasium and Mel shoved them open. Inside were about twenty other students, but Aiden was nowhere to be seen. "See? He's not here!" Mel nearly shouted.

"Oh, calm down for crying out loud. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just wanted to spend time with his grandfather," said Peyton. "Come on, let's get in line with everybody else."

Mel sneered at Peyton, but not having anything else to say, walked over to where everyone else was standing in line. As soon as she approached everyone else backed away, leaving her plenty of room. They all knew about the infamous temper of Mel Halliwell. Peyton took her place in line next to Mel, as usual, and said, "So, you excited we get to play dodgeball today?" She grabbed one wrist with her other hand, stretching out her arm. Mel just gave her a look like she was insane and started looking around for Aiden, as if he might just all of a sudden appear somehow. She was about to speak up again when the gym teacher suddenly stepped out of his adjoining office and started walking towards them. He looked very distraught and kept wringing his hands out like they were dirty dishcloths. "Excuse me, students. But class, and dodgeball, are canceled for the day. You are all to return directly to your dorm rooms."

"Wait, why our dorm rooms? It's not curfew yet," asked one of the students.

"I can't tell you much, but there has been an incident and all students are being told to go to their dorms for their own safety. But do not fear, we do have the situation under control. Now, please, hurry back to your dorms. Thank you." Without waiting to see if there were any more questions he hurried off.

Mel turned and looked at Peyton. "See?" again, she nearly yelled.

"See what? I'm sure it's not him. And if it is him, maybe he's just skipping class..." Now Peyton started to frown, not being entirely sure her sister was over-exaggerating this time.

"Yeah, like they'd cancel all classes for a kid skipping. There's gotta be some sort of a threat. Besides, skip at Magic School? Most people can't even leave on their own. You either have to orb or recite the proper spell, and I know Aiden can't do either."

"Well...it could still be somebody else," said Peyton, still resistant to the idea that their friend was in danger and they'd been unable to prevent it.

"Pey..." Mel started to yell when suddenly she gasped. A vision took her over.

_It was hazy and unclear at first, all the colors blurring together into various shades of blue and black...  
Then, things began to clear up and Mel could see a man, an older man, not one quite as old as the one that posed as Aiden's grandfather, but he did look a bit like that man. And she could see...a boy. He was tied to a chair. And he was yelling at the old man. Then the old man slapped him hard across the face, the noise resounding all around them. The boy started yelling again, but Mel could only catch a few of the words. "you lied!...you aren't... ... get you!..." Again, the man slapped the boy and this time the boy cried out in pain. The man tied a cloth around the boy's mouth so he couldn't speak. Mel got to see a close up of the boy's face - Aiden's face - and then the scene went dark. _

Mel woke up from the vision still standing next to Peyton. "Mel?" she said, phrasing the name like a question. "Mel? Are you okay?"

"I saw..." Mel panted, trying her best not to cry. "I saw it!"

"You saw what, Mel? You saw what?" Now Peyton was leading her younger sister away from the gym and back towards their dorm.

"I saw that demon hitting Aiden! He's gone and kidnapped him!" Mel cried. "I told you!"

"Okay, Mel, okay, just, uh, calm down..." Peyton said reassuringly. She looked around at the students passing them by. Most of them were giving the two Halliwell girls strange looks. "Uh, she just, uh, saw something troubling," said Peyton aloud as a form of explanation. She hurried her pace down the hall, dragging Mel with her.

"Troubling?" Mel yelled. "Troubling? Troubling is getting gum stuck in your hair, or ruining your favorite shirt. What I saw was just downright bad. And we have to save him!" Mel, on the other hand, didn't so much care about what others thought - by now she was used to the strange looks she usually got.

"We will," said Peyton calmly. Finally, they reached their dorm and Peyton quickly opened the door, leading Mel inside. "We will." _The question is, how?_ she silently added as Mel furiously paced the floor of their shared room.

* * *

In the basement of the school, in one of the tiny, cramped and forgotten storage rooms, the demon, Jenaku, a demon of illusion, towered over the form of a teenage boy bound to a chair and gagged. 

"Now, as soon as I figure out how to get your powers...I can finally kill you..." he smiled. His voice was low and scratchy. The complete opposite of how it had sounded only hours before.

Aiden wiggled his nose and bit at the cloth over his mouth until he'd lowered it enough to be able to speak. "You kidnapped me without having a plan as to how to get my powers beforehand? Not smart, little mister demon." If he hadn't been so terrified, he would have laughed. It was a pretty stupid plan. And not one that would likely work. But the fact that the demon planned to kill him still scared him.

"Oh, shut up already!" yelled Jenaku. Again, he slapped Aiden across the face, this time leaving red marks on his skin.

* * *

_TBC... _


	4. Scene Four

**Dark Destiny Charmed Sons Virtual Series  
****Season One, Episode Four  
Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**Scene Four**

_(Light World)_

_May 10, 2027_

Mel continued to pace the floor of her and her sister's dorm room, nearly wearing down tread marks in the stone.

"Okay, so do you know where they were?" Peyton asked. Unlike her nervous sister, she sat still on top of her bed, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap.

"No!" Mel yelled. "It was dark. And cluttered...and...and...I don't know..." Mel raised her hands to her head, scrunching them up in her hair. She let out a nervous sigh and continued pacing, her hands still wildly grabbing at her hair.

Peyton jumped up off her bed and walked to Mel's side. "He'll be okay. We'll figure out a way to save him." She put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, hoping she'd finally stop pacing. She'd been at that for about an hour, at least.

Mel stopped pacing and looked over at Peyton. There was a curious look in her eye, one that Peyton knew to mean trouble.

"You're right. We will fix this. 'Cause I'm gonna find him," said Mel.

Before Peyton could shout, 'no, Mel, don't!' Mel started reciting a spell.

_Bring me to the one I seek to find._

_For I fear he is in danger,_

_and I need to ease my state of mind._

_Spirits, help me in my quest,_

_so that I may be less stressed._

A haze of white lights swam up from the floor. Slowly, they started enveloping Mel's body. Peyton reached out and tried to grab one of the misty white lights and drag it away from Mel, but it simply slipped through her fingers.

"Mel! Stop! Turn it off!" Peyton yelled, nervous now.

"I can't," said Mel with a shrug. Her voice came out sounding tiny and hollow, like she was speaking through glass. Soon her body began to disappear, the white lights taking her over until they too disappeared.

"Mel!" Peyton cried. She sighed in frustration and kicked the edge of her bed. "Stupid Mel," she cursed. "She doesn't even have any active powers...she'll get herself killed...or worse..."

With another sigh, Peyton slowly repeated the spell Mel had just recited, changing the 'he' to 'she'.

The white lights appeared again, this time taking over Peyton.

She reappeared a few seconds later in a dark, dusty and dank hallway. She really had no idea where she was but she didn't much care. She just wanted to find Mel.

She didn't have to look far.

Down the hall, she could hear voices. Familiar voices.

Quickly and quietly, Peyton crept forwards - towards the source of the noise.

A few doors down she saw a half open door and when she peeked inside she saw two figures - Mel and Aiden. Aiden was tied to a chair and Mel was doing her best to untie him. The demon was nowhere in sight.

"Hurry! He's gonna wake up soon!" said Aiden.

"So I'll hit him again, big deal," said Mel in response.

Peyton opened the door and stepped into the room then, nearly tripping over the unconscious demon sprawled out on the floor in the process.

"What'd you do to him exactly?" asked Peyton, curious. Aiden was still tied up, and Mel didn't have any active powers...

"I teleported or whatever in right behind him and I picked up a piece of pipe off the floor and whacked him with it," said Mel distractedly as she continued to untie the knots tying Aiden to the old wooden chair. "Couldn't this have been thinner rope, or one of those old metal folding chairs? That would have been so much simpler..." she grumbled.

"Uh..." stammered Aiden.

"What?" asked Mel, not bothering to look up.

"He's awake," whispered Michael.

Mel looked up just in time to see a rather startled Peyton getting shoved roughly against the wall by the demon, Jenaku.

"Maybe I'll just kill you anyway..." Jenaku growled, glaring at Aiden.

"But I thought you wanted my powers?" said Aiden nervously. It was obvious he was only trying to stall for time.

Mel untied the last knot just as Jenaku stepped forward. His hands finally free, Aiden got to his feet and raised his hands up in front of the demon. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, almost as if he was begging his powers to work.

When he opened his eyes again Jenaku was on fire and screaming. With a final yell he exploded, the force of the explosion rebounding off the walls of the tiny room and sending both Mel and Aiden flying.

Peyton, having already been knocked to the floor, got to her feet first and helped Mel up.

Aiden got to his feet and brushed himself off. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Mel with a bit a of a cough. "Just remind me to kick your ass when we get out of here."

"Sure thing, just means we have to get out of here first," said Aiden with a grin.

"Okay, so where are we anyway..." said Mel.

"I don't know, but -" Peyton paused. A box on a shelf at the back of the room caught her eye. Carefully, she walked to the back of the small room and picked it up, dusting it off. On it the words _'Potions Vials - Property of Magic School'_ were scribbled in a messy, loopy script. "Well, judging from this box," she turned around and held it out for Mel and Aiden to see, "I'd say we're in the basement of Magic School."

"Oh no," Mel groaned. "Do you have any idea how big the basement is? I saw a map of the school once, this basement is like a maze. And it's like four floors deep."

"Well, we'll just have to fight out way out then, won't we?" said Aiden jokingly. He took Mel's arm in his and pretended to start off on a grand adventure. "And if there are any fire rats, we can simply fight them off. Right, Buttercup?"

"Don't call me Buttercup," Mel sneered. "And besides, yeah, right. I've got a better way of getting us out of here." Quickly, she grabbed Peyton's hand and recited the reversal spell to the one she'd cast earlier.

_I have found the one I sought._

_The danger is over,_

_the demon has now been caught._

_Spirits, help us to return home once more,_

_all is well with the world as before._

* * *

Later that day, once everything had been sorted out and once Aiden's parents had been notified of what had happened, Mel and Aiden sat in two chair outside the Headmaster's office. Aiden's parents were still inside talking with the Headmaster, but they'd allowed Aiden to leave. So long as he promised not to go too far, of course. Not after what had just happened. 

"So," said Mel, "your welcome, by the way."

"For what?" asked Aiden. Of course, they both knew he knew full well what she was referring to.

"For saving your life back there," said Mel. She looked over at him and smiled a little - but only just a little.

"Nah, " said Aiden with a smile, "I had him right where I wanted him." He stared straight at Mel, wordlessly daring her to a staring competition - it was something they did often.

"So, you wanted him to kill you, then?" Mel stared right back.

"No," Aiden continued to stare, unblinking, "but I would've gotten out of there all by myself eventually."

"Sure," said Mel, "in a body bag, maybe," she laughed and stuck out her tongue at him.

Distracted, Aiden blinked first.

* * *

_(Dark World)_

_June 30, 2023_

"But, Chris, listen!" Bianca followed Chris down the hallway of the beat-up apartment building they both lived in.

"Listen to what, exactly?" Chris spun around to face her, bright green eyes a mess of fiery hatred and regret. "You just told me that you're an assassin who has been sent to kill me! What else is there for you to say?" They'd been planning out an attack on Wyatt's underground compound, Chris planning to have himself and Bianca go in first, then have Mack follow, then the others. But then Bianca had told him that she couldn't go in with him. Not when Wyatt still thought that she was on his side. She was an assassin sent to kill him. But she wouldn't kill him. She couldn't. And then Chris had stormed out of the apartment.

"What's left is that I love you. It's not much, I know, but it's true. I don't care what I was supposed to do, this is what I want to be doing. And I'm telling you now, this isn't as bad as you think. I've been meaning to bring this up anyway, I was thinking that I could go in, pretend to be on his side, and get you and the Resistance inside information on what he's doing."

"Isn't as bad?" Chris repeated, incredulous. "Isn't as bad? You were sent to kill me for crying out loud!"

"I know, I know," Bianca sighed. "I know. But I'm telling you about it now, aren't I? I'm not holding a knife over you, am I? I've never so much as tried to hurt you, not once, have I?" She put her hands on her hips now and stared at him defiantly.

"Yeah, well..." Chris trailed off, reluctantly agreeing that she had a point. She hadn't once tried to hurt him. Actually, if he was honest with himself, she'd actually saved his life on more than one occasion.

"You know I'm right, right? I'm not on his side. I'm on yours. Though I wish that there weren't any sides. I wish that life could be like it's supposed to be. With you and your brother competing over who has the nicest car or the best girlfriend, not competing over the state of the world."

Chris blinked and looked at her for a long moment. Finally, the hate in his eyes dissolved. "Thanks."

"So," she said, stepping forward and slipping her hand into his. "Does this mean I get to play double-agent?" She smiled playfully at him, batting her eyelashes, "I mean, I have the outfit for it."

Chris couldn't hide his grin at the thought of her in a 'double-agent' outfit. He knew exactly what outfit she meant. Just like she knew he would never let her do it. "No way. Not in a million years. It's less dangerous for you to just slip under the radar. Go to the hideout or something. Stay here at least. You are not going back." Slowly, his hand still in hers, he led her back to their shared apartment. "I don't want to lose anybody else that I love."

Little did he know, Bianca would be going back as a spy, and in the coming months, he'd lose almost all of his remaining family.

And in the next three years, both he and Bianca would lose their lives.

But neither of them knew this. For the moment, they were just two teenagers in a world that only contained the two of them and the love they had for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, we really are that evil. :) Yes, you are just going to have to wait until episode five to see what happens to Bianca. :) And please do review! I know that there are people out there reading this other than just us, PrInCeSsFBi and HistoryBuff1990. (Thanks for reviewing though, you two! You're awesome).**

* * *

_(End.)_


End file.
